INFIRMITY
by J'TrimFle
Summary: Setiap orang pasti memiliki kelemahan./ Inilah pertama kali Changmin bertemu Se7en. Dari sudut pandang Changmin/ ada MinJaenya dikit.


**INFIRMITY**

.

.

.

Main cest:

Choi Dong Wook = 24 th.

Jung Changmin = 18 th.

Jung Yunho = 23 th.

Kim Jaejong = 26 th.

Disclaimer : mereka bukan punya saya. Kalo punya saya sudah tak suruh bikin adult video. #haduh, mesumnya otak ini!

 **Warning : yang dibawah umur harap jauh-jauh. Bahasa suka-suka, jangan ada yang protes.**

.

.

Summary : Prequel CRUSH. Setiap orang pasti memiliki kelemahan./ Inilah pertama kali Changmin bertemu Se7en. Dari sudut pandang Changmin/ ada MinJaenya dikit.

.

.

Happy reading Minna-san...

.

.

Changmin itu jenius, terbukti dengan kelulusanya dari akademi sihir di usia yang relatif muda, 17 tahun. Atau sangat muda sebenarnya, mengingat orang-orang pada umumnya lulus dari akademi tersebut di usia kepala dua mereka. Pengecualian untuk kakaknya yang mundur dua tahun. Kematian kedua orang tua mereka membuat sang kakak harus banting setir dari pelajar menjadi pekerja sihir serabutan.

Yah, mereka orang miskin ngomong-ngomong. Hanya saja gaya Changmin itu layaknya milyuner. Kemana-mana bawa mobil, baju kinclong dan sepatu mahal. Itu karena dia punya sumber uangnya sendiri, tanpa sepengetahuan sang kakak awalnya.

Beberapa bulan setelah orangtuanya meninggal, Changmin tersesat kesebuah club malam. Gak sengaja masuk keruangan ownernya, niatnya sih cari jalan keluar, eh nyasar makin dalem. Dan gak sengaja juga bercinta sama yang punya club itu. Jadi Changmin udah ngalamin seks pertamanya di usia 13 tahun. _Omg, that fucking thirteen._ mimpi basah saja dia belum pernah waktu itu. Hanya saja dia bernasip baik, soalnya owner club tersebut kebetulan juga seorang bottom, pas mabuk lagi. Oh iya, nama clubnya Magic Club. Iya bener, yang kepunyaanya Jaejong itu loh. Jadi iya bener lagi, Changmin bercinta sama Jaejae waktu itu, usia Jaejong yang lebih tua 8 tahun gak bikin jiwa bottomnya nyungsep diselangkangan, yang ada malah lambay-lambay lewat lubang belakangnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Pagi hari setelah malam yang panas, (panas-panas canggung, Changmin pemula ingat). Mereka terbangun dengan teriakan super nyaring. Jaejong berteriak karna kaget ada bocah asing yang juniornya masih nancep dilubangnya, sedangkan Changmin berteriak karna kaget dengar Jaejong teriak. Benar-benar pagi yang _chaos._ Apalagi kalau ditambah,

"hiks...hiks...YUNHO hyung, help me!"

Jaejong panik melihat bocah seranjangnya nangis. Hey hey, yang habis ditusuk-tusuk orang gak kenal kan dia, kok malah penusuknya yang nangis sih. Nusuk kan enak, yang ditusuk itu sakit. Eh, tunggu dulu, Jaejong mikir sebentar. O iya, dia bukan _virgin_ ding, ini juga bukan _firs sex_ -nya jadi dia biasa aja. Udah pengalaman. Mungkin bocah didepanya ini baru lepas keperjakaan. Jaejong jadi terkikik geli. Pantesan semalam panas-panas canggung gimanan gitu.

"betapa beruntungnya kau nak..." ungkap Jaejong.

"beruntung...hiks...apa?...hiks...hiks...ahjusshi..."

PLAK, jaejong menggeplak kepala Changmin.

"hiks...appo...hiks..." Changmin mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Hyung, panggil aku Hyung. Arra...?"

Changmin mengangguk takut-takut.

"sampai mana tadi? Oh iya. Kau beruntung! Beruntung karna keperjakaanmu hilang ditangan orang semenarik diriku. kau harus bersyukur, kau tau!" terang Jaejong.

Changmin terdiam. Kedip. Kedip. Kedip.

"HUWAAAAA...YUNHO HYUNG TOLONG AKUUUU...HUKS..."

Panik menyerang. Tanpa babibu lagi Jaejong menggenggam kalung dengan bandul pedang salibnya, menggenggam tangan Changmin erat, berkonsentrasi dan bim salabim. Mereka berada di kamar Jaejong. Berdiri berhadapan, masih tanpa busana. telanjang bulat.

"HWAAAAAAAAA..." kali ini hanya Changmin yang berteriak, sibuk menutupi _little minnie_ dengan kedua tanganya. Malu berat.

Jaejong berdecak sebal. _Dasar mantan perjaka!(baru)_

...%%%%... _._

Singkat cerita, Jaejong menawari Changmin bekerja di clubnya sebagai host, setelah Changmin cerita nyasarnya dia ke club, curhat kematian orang tuanya dan merengek butuh pekerjaan. habisnya Jeojong kasian sih, Changminkan curhatnya dia sebatang kara. Dia juga gak punya alternatif lain mau nawarin Changmin kerja apa.

"sepertinya aku harus merubah icon nama magic club" pikir Jaejong serius. banyak orang mengira clubnya itu pabrik permen. Soalnya tulisanya bling-bling dengan hiasan awan dan pita-pita disana-sini, jangan lupa warnanya juga, Pink dan Putih. _Oh yeah, Jae! cantik sekali icon clubmu._ Salahkan saja jiwa girly-nya.

Changmin juga nyasar karna alasan itu, ngomong-ngomong.

...%%%%...

Darisinilah petualangan Changmin dimulai, menjadi host termuda di Magic club dengan penghasilan paling fantastis. Semua berkat seks pertamanya yang luar biasa. Karna rasa nikmat menusuk lubang, akhirnya dia ketagihan, dan tidak keberatan diajak bercinta sama siapapun. Asalkan dia yang meusuk dan dibayar. _What a asshole boy-_ nya dia. Umurnya baru tiga belas tahun loh.

Jadi kita taukan sekarang, siapa yang patut disalahkan atas kemaniak seks-anya Changmin? Yes, of course, abang Jeje lah tersangkanya. Applause applause.

Untung saja Jaejong itu perhatian sama _uang berjalannya_. Dia selalu berpesan supaya selalu pakai kondom. Kalau tidak entah jadi apa bocah itu sekarang.

...%%%...

Tiga tahun berlalu, semua baik-baik saja. Selain fakta bahwa dia semakin menggilai seks, Jalannya kehidupan Changmin lancar-lancar saja. Saking lancarnya hingga membuat sang kakak curiga. Hari itu dia minta cuti dari kementrian sihir, bukan jadi mentri kog. Yunho kita yang tampan itu cuma jadi OB, serius.

Sehari penuh dia mengawasi gerak gerik Changmin, dia merubah wujudnya dalam bentuk kucing. Berbeda dengan Changmin yang malas belajar sihir, di usia muda Yunho sudah menguasai berbagai macam sihir, bahkan bisa merubah dirinya jadi hewan. (Itukan kalo di Harry potter tingkat sihirnya udah tinggi ya.)

Sehari penuh tak terjadi apa-apa, pengintaian Yunho berlanjut hingga malam hari. Dan _voila_.

Langit bagai runtuh menimpanya. Bumi berguncang menghancurkan pijakanya. Yunho jatuh, tenggelam dalam penyesalan. Menangis siang dan malam hingga jatuh sakit dua bulan.

...%%%%...

Changmin memakai bajunya dengan cepat dan asal, dia memandang partner semalamnya sekali lagi.

Lee Jinki atau Onew. Seorang top yang baru saja ditaklukkannya. Changmin keluar dari hotel room yang beberapa menit lalu baru bisa dibuka pintunya.

Dalam perjalanan Changmin selalu tersenyum. Mungkin kekasih dari Onew bakalan pindah hati ke Jonghyun kalo peristiwa tadi malam ketahuan. Mungkin saja. Tapi _Yeah_ , Changmin tak peduli. Itu buka urusannya. Dia punya urusan sendiri, Menemukan Hyung tercintanya yang sudah tiga bulan menghilang.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG btw,

.

.

Tanks udah baca.


End file.
